cocxianxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Camp
Built around the portal where you first enter Mareth, the Campsite is a relatively safe place where you can rest and recover between adventures and store some of the items you don't need to bring along on your journeys. The campsite also becomes the location for numerous scenes as the game progresses. At first the campsite is fairly basic, just your bedroll and some basic traps protecting the circumference. But gradually you gain more and more Key Items and Camp Followers and eventually the humble camp evolves into a fairly complex community. Stash The stash is where you store the items you want to keep but don't want to drag along in your inventory. It is also where you find the water barrel where Kid A lives. Chest The Chest is a key item you stumble across while exploring in the Desert. Once found, it is automatically moved to your camp to be accessible under the "Stash" button. The chest has six storage slots and, just like the pouches in your inventory, each slot can hold up to five identical items. Any kinds of items (except key items) can be stored in the chest (but it is recommended to place armor and weapons on the appropriate racks). If you have Bimbo Sophie in your camp and Oviposition Elixir stored in the chest, you may find her rummaging through the chest, pulling out a bottle of elixir and offering to drink it. She can then be used to lay large eggs for the Champion, if they have an elixir to spare. Weapon rack The weapon rack is another key item, found while exploring the Town Ruins, and just like the chest it is automatically moved to your campsite and placed under the "Stash" button. It has nine storage spaces which each can hold up to five identical items. However, unlike the inventory and the chest, you can only store weapons in the weapon rack. Armour rack The armor rack is also found in the Town Ruins and works just like the weapon rack, except that it holds armor and other clothing instead of weapons. Water barrel Nobody knows where the water barrel comes from and at what point it is added to the camp but it's there at Raphael's final visit. At that scene he is fleeing from two Tel'Adre guards and hides in the barrel. It also appears at the scene when you give birth to Kid A. You put the little Anemone girl in it and from then on it is accessible under the "Stash" button, marked as "Anemone". Other Features Features that aren't directly accessible but are in the campsite description and/or appearing in special scenes. Private spaces Some of the other residents of the camp have their own private spaces mentioned in the site description or elsewhere in the game: Amily's nest "A surprisingly tidy nest of soft grasses and sweet-smelling herbs has been built close to your bedroll. A much-patched blanket draped neatly over the top is further proof that Amily sleeps here. She changes the bedding every few days, to ensure it stays as nice as possible." Arian's tent Harpy hill Once Sophie's oldest daughter is old enough, she gathers a pile of rocks at the fringes of the camp to build her first nest. As her sisters mature, they join in and eventually the rockpile grows into a small artificial hill dotted with little harpy nests. Isabella's furniture Isabella doesn't seem to need her own private space but she is keen on decorating the entire site, trying to make the outdoors space into something resembling a living room: "Your campsite got a lot more comfortable once Isabella moved in. Carpets cover up much of the barren ground, simple awnings tied to the rocks provide shade, and hand-made wooden furniture provides comfortable places to sit and sleep." Izma's bedroll "Neatly laid near the base of your own is a worn bedroll belonging to Izma, your tigershark lover. It's a snug fit for her toned body, though it has some noticeable cuts and tears in the fabric. Close to her bed is her old trunk, almost as if she wants to have it at arms length if anyone tries to rob her in her sleep." Shark girl nursery Izma's children spend most of their time in a small bend in the stream. Sometimes they venture into the Lake to catch some fish. Jojo's bedroll A small bedroll close to your own is all the private space Jojo needs. He spends most of his time outside the camp anyway. Kid A's water barrel Described in the "Stash" section above. Rathazul's lab "Tucked into a shaded corner of the rocks is a bevy of alchemical devices and equipment." The Champion's bedroll Mentioned in numerous scenes but never in detail. Canopy of Thorns Can be built by Rathazul if he's given a piece of Marae's Lethicite. Permanently disables imp encounters as well as night watch scenes. Milk Pool If the Champion buy the Bath Girl's freedom, the Sand Witches will make a pool at your camp for her to fill with her milk. The pool's radius is easily ten feet, buried in the hard-packed dirt of the Wasteland. A metallic brim surrounds the pool, just wide enough to sit or lie on, legs dangling into the milky waters that will soon be filling it. You can bathe there alone or invite some camp followers to join in. If the Bath Girl has been given Super Reducto at least twice, she is no longer able to fill the pool with her milk and it is no longer mentioned although presumably it's still there. Portal The portal the Champion entered Mareth through always shimmers in the background. Rock Carvings Gradually added by the Champion to the rocks around the camp's perimeter. Stream Runs through (or possibly close to) the camp and into the Lake. The place of many bath scenes and also where Izma's children live. Traps Simple traps surround the campsite right from the start. They're not strong enough to fend off a demon invasion though and need to be bolstered either by a Thorn Canopy or by a NPC keeping watch at night. Companions Some NPCs can move more or less permanently into the camp as camp followers, eventually turning it into a rather busy community. They don't all go together well though. Sometimes a bit of diplomacy is needed for two of them to accept each others presence. Sometimes two of them simply aren't compatible at all and one will move out. (Also note that Amily, Jojo and Sophie each can be listed at two alternative places, depending on the state they're in.) At the moment 19 NPCs can be recruited as camp followers. In addition there can be a theoretically unlimited numbers of children by two of them living at the camp: Camp Followers *Ember *Helspawn *Jojo *Rathazul *Shouldra *Sophie **Sophie's daughters *Valeria Camp Lovers *Amily *Arian *Helia *Isabella *Izma **Izma's daughters *Kiha *Marble *Nieve *Phylla Camp Slaves *Bath Girl *Ceraph *Latex goo-girl *Vapula Camp Other *Hollicynthea *Kid A Visitors and invaders The campsite may be visited by several NPCs. Some are friendly, some are unfriendly and some it's hard to tell. Friendly visitors *'Amily' - If you are pregnant with Amily's children, she will turn up at birth to help you through the ordeal. This visit only occurs before she moves to camp, otherwise she's already there. **'Amily's children' - If you have Amily in the camp and one of you get the other pregnant, the children from your first five litters will turn up at the birth to take their newborn siblings to their hidden mouse-morph colonies and also to have a nice chat with their parents. *Ceraph's Slaves - Sometimes when you summon Ceraph, she will claim she's busy and send one or more of her own slaves to substitute for her: **'Cat Twins' **'Collared Human Girl' - with her entourage of Imps. (She isn't actually human but a succubus.) **Zetsuko *Cerulean Succubus - Will visit you at night if you have drunk her milk. (Warning, although she's quite friendly, she is a demon and may eventually lead you into a Bad End if you're not careful.) *Christmas Elf - Turns up once every Christmas. What gift she gives you depends on whether you've been naughty or nice. *Cotton - If you have Cotton as a lover, she may turn up in the morning and share breakfast of with you. She provides the oats and grains for the cereal, you the milk. This scene only happens if you're lactating (obviously) and have had sex with her - and let her suckle your breasts - the previous day. *Raphael - If you're all female and with a body shape to his liking, Raphael may appear. At first he plans to steal your valuables but taken in by your beauty, he soon changes his mind. If you allow him to teach you and court you, you can learn many valuable lessons and also experience a number of romantic scenes. *Sheila - If you have Sheila as a lover and stumble across her in the evening, stuck on the Plains, you can offer her protection (and sex) at your camp for the night. *Urta - **If/when you give birth to a child fathered by Urta, she will turn up at your camp at the time of birth to help you through the ordeal and take the child with her to Tel'Adre. **If you're pregnant with one of her children, Urta may occasionally show up at night just to check that you're OK. **After she's become your lover Urta may also occasionally turn up with food and other supplies and offer to stay and keep watch over the camp for a day. If you accept, the game time will skip one day, your HP will raise to max level, your fatigue will decrease to 0 and your Lust will decrease almost (but not quite) down to 0. (It is possible this event only happens after Urta's Fertility Quest. Further research is needed to determine that.) Non-hostile visitors Hati and Skoll - Two wolf-morph guards from the Tel'Adre guard. They appear during Raphael's last visit to the camp, in hot pursuit of him. Hostile visitors *Zetaz is there when you first arrive, ready to catch you and corrupt you and make you his sex slave. When he fails, he flees the scene and never returns. *A horde of Imps will try and attack your camp every night at 2:00 AM based on a random roll unless you are genderless. At the beginning of the game, it will never happen; see Camp Protection for details. *Tamani's Daughters will attack your camp every 30th night (at 2:00 AM) and trigger a special, funny scene if Kid A is guarding the camp, you still have a cock and they are at least 40. Camp Protection The basic traps you set up at the start of the game provide enough protection at the beginning of the game. Unless the PC is genderless or a Defense Canopy (built by Rathazul; see above) is at camp, there is a random risk of an imp gangbang invasion at 2:00 AM. Base chance is 0% but increases with the following (max 20%): *+2% chance if the PC is in heat (rut does not count); *+4% chance if the PC has lethite piercings; *+2% chance for every birthed imp, up to +7%; *+7% chance if Vapula is a slave. Notes Only one scene will proc in the following priority order. If the base chance is 0%, the PC is genderless or the Defense Canopy is built, the scene will never proc. *If Kiha was part of the guarding crew, the PC will find charred imp carcasses all around the camp. *If Helia was part of the guarding crew, she will happily inform the PC that she whupped some major imp asshole. *If Jojo was part of the guarding crew, he will tell the PC he dispatched a crowd of imps as they tried to sneak into camp. *If Holli was part of the guarding crew, the invaders will end up getting tentacruelled. *If Kid A was part of the guarding crew (regardless of her confidence and weapon), she will be found wrestling a lone struggling, concussed imp. ---- Related links * Portal * Camp Follower * Camp Lover * Camp Slave External links * Category:CoC Orig Category:CoC Category:Location